


The Beholder

by Lokisgame



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Fluff without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 14:54:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14523069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokisgame/pseuds/Lokisgame
Summary: “Why do you only take pictures of me?” he asked, looking up from the textbook in his lap.





	The Beholder

“Why do you only take pictures of me?” he asked, looking up from the textbook in his lap. The shutter clicked followed by cricket noise of the film scrolled to the next frame.  
“Because you’re a handsome guy” she replied, face hidden, “the camera likes you.”  
She sat perched on the arm rest of the couch, taking advantage of the natural light coming through the window, or what little she could use of it because of the blinds that never went up.  
“You’re the only one who thinks that,” he denied, hiding back in his books. “Besides, did you look in the mirror lately?”  
She didn’t believe him either, but as much as she tried to deny it, she was beautiful, in a quiet, unassuming way that defied classification, a mystery to feast the eyes.  
“I did, still same old me” Scully teased and the camera clicked again, capturing some detail that caught her eye. He let her do what she wanted, as long as she let him study a while longer. The mention of her age made him smile wider.  
“Old” he chuckled at the word, threw the book aside and got up, taking her hand, “c'mon.”  
She followed and let him stand her in front of the mirror in the hallway. He stood behind her, tall and tousled. Barefoot, the top of her head barely reached his chin.  
“Look at yourself,” he said, hands on her hips, warm and solid in a navy sweater, striking contrast against her pale skin and red hair, the bangs that kept falling into her eyes, constantly slipping from the hairband.  
They made up a warm autumn palette, hazel and blue, green and navy, brown and deep red, cream and glowing sunset. Their eyes met through the mirror and a hint of a smile in a hint of a dimple in his cheek in the afternoon light, softened the edges of her lips. Still she she refused to return it. For a second, she made her expression completely serious, the image in the mirror of him, her and the camera, the unbiased beholder. He took her cue, looked straight ahead and she pressed the shutter, preserving the portrait of the two of them.

**Author's Note:**

> picture found on tumblr - [skinny-gillian](http://skinny-gillian.tumblr.com/post/109498046922/look-at-this-baby-faced-photographer-gillian)


End file.
